Oregon
by fra235
Summary: Emily ha baciato Hotch. Due settimane dopo, Emily vede Hotch baciare un'altra donna...
1. Chapter 1

Autore:fra235

Titolo: Oregon

Rating: K+ / T

Categoria: Romantico

Avvertimenti: Qualche parola un po' forte, ma nessun termine che non abbiate usato voi per prime in alcune occasioni.

Personaggi/coppia: Hotch/Prentiss

Spoilers: No spoiler

AN:  
>Disclaimer:Criminal Minds non<br>mi appartiene, (ma ne potremmo discutere) i personaggi sono di Jeff Davis e non ci guadagno nulla. (solo i vostri commenti)

-  
>CAPITOLO 1<br>PUNTO DI VISTA DI EMILY

Il giorno volge al termine in questo paese di campagna sperduto tra i grandi boschi dell'Oregon, al confine col Canada.  
>È circa un mese che battiamo questa zona, in auto… correndo tra un paese ed un altro.<br>Piccole comunità, piccoli paesi di taglia legna che si sono creati verso la metà del secolo scorso.  
>Gente che vive alla giornata, senza fare grandi progetti.<br>Gente a cui basta davvero poco per stare bene.  
>Una casa, un lavoro e dei figli.<br>Quei figli che qualcuno sta rapendo ed uccidendo.  
>Un caso interfederale, in collaborazione con la polizia canadese, poiché gli omicidi sono stati compiuti da entrambi i lati del confine.<br>Un grande confine che corre dall'Atlantico al Pacifico, 6500 km del confine più violato al mondo. Più ancora delle coste sud-europee, più ancora del confine Messico-Usa.  
>Ma dell'SI, ancora nulla!<br>Sappiamo che si tratta di un uomo bianco, tra i 20 e i 30 anni. Un uomo che ha sempre vissuto in questi boschi, che quindi conosce la zona molto bene, e sarebbe in grado di sopravvivere anni senza per forza doversi avvicinare ad una città.  
>Sono due settimane che il SI non uccide più, dopo un'escalation di violenza che lo aveva portato a rapire tre bambine in due giorni.<br>I corpi delle prime due, sono stati immediatamente ritrovati, mentre la terza è libera solo grazie alla prontezza di Rossi, il quale si è preso una pallottola nel braccio, ma è riuscito a mettere in fuga il rapitore/stupratore/assassino, salvando la vita alla bambina, la quale ha rimediato un braccio rotto e un gran spavento.  
>C'è stato un conflitto a fuoco, ed abbiamo trovato tracce di sangue. Il SI è stato colpito, Morgan lo ha colpito, ma non abbattuto. Quindi, dopo due settimane d'inattività… la squadra domani fa le valige e torna a DC, è molto probabile che la ferita inflitta da Morgan, sia stata letale.<br>Nel frattempo, Rossi è stato dimesso dall'ospedale dove gli hanno estratto la pallottola, e sta passando il periodo di convalescenza a Rock Creek.  
>Il team cena insieme, come di solito accade quando siamo in trasferta, prima di concedersi una serata rilassante all'unico bar del paese che ci ospita.<br>L'aria dei cittadini non è rilassata dentro il bar, sono in molti a non essere contenti del fatto che l' FBI vada via senza aver arrestato il cattivo, si sentono traditi, abbandonati.

Dopo una birra veloce, Derek e Reid si avviano verso la locanda, con JJ che li segue parlando al cellulare.  
>Hotch, si è fermato a parlare con lo sceriffo, mentre io seguo un po' da lontano il team. È una serata molto fredda, ma fino a prova contraria siamo a metà febbraio, è giusto che il tempo sia rigido.<br>Salgo direttamente in camera, ignorando Derek e Reid che m' invitavano a fermarmi per il bicchiere della staffa con loro nella hall della locanda.  
>Sorrido silenziosamente, quando entro in camera e sento JJ, con cui divido la stanza, che parla piano al telefono.<br>Quasi a non farsi sentire…  
>Quasi a non voler far sapere che il suo amore è lontano e non riesce a trattenere la sua gioia, dato che domani si rientra a DC, e dopodomani è San Valentino.<br>Con la scusa di fumare una sigaretta, esco sul balconcino, ma è principalmente per permettere alla mia coinquilina-amica di avere un po' di privacy  
>Mi perdo nei miei pensieri, quando sento arrivare un'auto.<br>La vista è coperta dagli alberi del giardino dell'hotel, ma sento distintamente la voce di Hotch mentre scende e saluta lo sceriffo che lo ha riaccompagnato.  
>È già sul vialetto d'ingresso, e posso vedere la sagoma di Hotch oltre gli alberi, quando lei lo raggiunge di corsa chiamandolo "Aaron!"<br>Stavo rientrando in camera, ma istintivamente mi fermo a guardare la scena.  
>La donna, una bionda sulla quarantina, alta e longilinea, lo raggiunge, dice qualcosa di bisbigliato prima di passare le braccia intorno al collo di Hotch e di attirarlo a se in un sensuale bacio.<br>Sono sotto shock, allibita da ciò che ho appena visto  
>Con un monito di rabbia, mentre due piani sotto i due si baciano, entro come una furia in camera, ignorando del tutto JJ che mi stava venendo incontro con due Beck's in mano, e mi vado a chiudere in bagno.<br>JJ, è attonita, incredula…  
>Mi chiudo in bagno, sbattendo letteralmente la porta!<br>Apro l'acqua della vasca, e la riempio…  
>Un po' perché un bagno credo che mi aiuterà a stare meglio, un po' perché lo scroscio dell'acqua, non farà sentire a JJ che sto piangendo.<br>Mi rannicchio, avvolta dall'accappatoio e guardo attonita l'acqua riempire la vasca.  
>Vedo, rivedo più e più volte quella scena…<br>Le braccia dello sceriffo che cingono il collo di Aaron e che lo traggono a lei.  
>Le sue labbra sulle labbra di Aaron…<br>In un momento di estrema obbiettività, mi ricordo che non devo essere gelosa di Hocth, in realtà, noi non stiamo insieme…  
>Un bacio…<br>C'è stato solo un bacio rubato…  
>Una mattina all'alba…<br>Una fredda mattina di gennaio…  
>Abbiamo accompagnato Rossi all'eliporto, per essere imbarcato su un elicottero che lo avrebbe portato all'ospedale, per l'intervento di asportazione della pallottola.<br>Con una scusa, ho allontanato Hotch da Rossi e JJ, per dare loro qualche istante di privacy, ma lui ha insistito, e li ha visti baciarsi…  
>Ci è rimasto male…<br>Talmente male che l'ho portato in caffetteria, e abbiamo parlato…  
>Abbiamo attraversato il piccolo parco che ci divideva dall'eliporto, e mentre in lontananza vedevamo ancora Rossi baciare JJ,<br>Hocth, si è girato verso di me…  
>"un po' li invidio!" mi ha detto.<br>Ed è stata una gelida mattina di gennaio testimone del nostro bacio, gli ho appoggiato le mani sul viso, e gli ho lasciato un fugace bacio sulle labbra.  
>Un bacio che ha scatenato in me una bufera…<br>Ma…  
>Non posso pretendere nulla…<br>Non posso pretendere che Aaron mi sia fedele, se in realtà non c'è nulla a cui essere fedele, dato che non siamo una coppia, e il nostro è stato un bacio rubato…  
>Ma la carogna cresce in me…<br>Scalpita…  
>Si agita…<br>È come una scimmia in gabbia…  
>Non resisto…<br>Sento che qualcuno bussa alla porta della nostra stanza.  
>JJ parla sottovoce…<br>"Emily! Hotch ti vorrebbe parlare…"  
>"digli di andare a parlare con lo sceriffo, sicuramente hanno un sacco di cose da dirsi" rispondo gridando, imbufalita.<br>Quasi sputando la mia sentenza.  
>E uno scatto d'ira mi pervade.<br>Afferro la confezione dello shampoo e la scaravento contro la porta!  
>Sento del trambusto all'esterno della porta del bagno…<br>La maniglia che si piega…  
>E poi JJ alzare la voce!<br>"AARON! Adesso basta! Non so cosa sia accaduto tra di voi, non so il perché lei sia così arrabbiata! Ma non è questo il momento di parlare con lei! È furiosa!  
>Lascia che si calmi, e poi parlerete!"<br>La mia amica ha preso le mie difese, sento chiudere la porta della stanza e poi il silenzio 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2  
>PUNTO DI VISTA DI HOTCH<p>

Ho sempre amato i posti tranquilli.  
>Vivere al confine col bosco, ai piedi delle montagne, magari in un cottage che si affaccia su un laghetto di montagna.<br>Quei laghetti dove l'azzurro del cielo si rispecchia nelle gelide acque, regalando dei quadri fantastici.  
>Quei paesi dove le comunità sono piccole, la gente si conosce tra di loro e i bambini possono giocare tranquilli in strada, poiché il tasso di criminalità è molto basso.<br>Bhè…  
>Solitamente è basso…<br>Un _Soggetto__Ignoto_ che rapisce, violenta ed uccide i bambini di queste piccole comunità è letteralmente un incubo per gl'investigatori, poiché sono piccole comunità dove le vittime sono strettamente imparentate con i loro aggressori.  
>Dove "l'uomo nero" può essere il vicino di casa, il maestro di scuola o addirittura vivere sotto lo stesso tetto delle vittime.<br>Per queste motivazioni, la popolazione non pone molta attenzione a chi è seduto affianco, a chi dà indicazioni apparentemente irrilevanti, poiché sono tutte persone che si conoscono ed istintivamente hanno fiducia tra di loro.  
>Il vero trauma, è per la comunità stessa…<br>Il mostro, è uno di loro.  
>Due settime fa, Dave è stato colpito da un proiettile ad un braccio mentre salvava l'ultima delle vittime del SI. La bambina sta bene, Dave è in ospedale ma si riprenderà, Morgan ha colpito l'SI, ma non lo ha abbattuto.<br>Da due settimane, non ci sono rapimenti, non ci sono state uccisioni e violenze su i bambini.  
>Ci sono altissime probabilità che Derek abbia ferito a morte il sospettato.<br>Il nostro lavoro in Oregon è terminato.  
>Mi ritrovo nell'ufficio dello sceriffo dopo la cena consumata col team, a rifinire e decidere gli ultimi dettagli prima del nostro rientro a DC.<br>Il resto del team ha deciso di prendersi una birra al pub del paese prima di tornare nelle rispettive stanze per concedersi una notte di sonno.  
>Avrei voluto andare col team, e riuscire a ricreare qualche secondo di tranquillità con Prentiss. Ho bisogno di parlarle.<br>Ma il dovere mi chiama, e mentre loro si dirigono al bar, io torno alla stazione di polizia dallo sceriffo.  
>Sono esausto, quando lo sceriffo si offre di accompagnarmi all'hotel, e pur di risparmiare qualche minuto, accetto. Voglio andare a bussare alla porta di Emily, le devo parlare prima del rientro a DC.<br>Affretto il mio passo sul vialetto d'ingresso alla hall dell'hotel, quando lo sceriffo mi chiama, mi ferma, mi dice che lavorare con me è stato fantastico, che lei è stata bene, e prima che me ne renda conto trovo questa piacente donna adagiata su di me, e prima che il mio cervello possa processare gli eventi, le sue labbra s'incollano alle mie. Istintivamente l'afferro per le spalle e l'allontano.  
>"mi dispiace" dico ancora col fiato corto dalla sorpresa "sono impegnato".<br>La donna arrossisce, si giustifica spiegando che pensava fossi vedovo, poiché aveva sentito parlare due dei miei colleghi, che ipotizzavano la mia vita monacale dopo la morte di mia moglie.  
>Sorrido, e spiego allo sceriffo che non sempre i miei colleghi sono al corrente di tutto ciò che mi riguarda.<br>La saluto nuovamente e mi precipito alla porta della stanza di JJ.  
>Sono certo che, siccome le donne parlano tra di loro, come Emily era a conoscenza che JJ e Dave si stanno frequentando, sicuramente Em ha detto a JJ del bacio nel giardino vicino all'eliporto. Non mi faccio problemi e quando JJ apre la porta le dico di chiamarti, che ho bisogno di parlarti.<br>"Mi dispiace Hotch, non vuole parlarti né vederti. Ascolta, non è normale per Emily comportarsi così con il suo capo, quindi credo che tu l'abbia ferita sul personale, mi ha detto di dirti…"  
>"L'ho sentita! Devo parlarle, non può mettermi da parte così. Lei non sa cos'è successo 5 minuti fa! " dico a JJ, forzando la sua linea di difesa e raggirandola facilmente.<br>Ma non per nulla, la mia squadra è una delle migliori, la minuta agente bionda, afferra il mio braccio che sta tirando insistentemente la maniglia del bagno, e con fare autoritario, m'invita a lasciare la stanza.  
>Abbasso la testa, e con la confusione nel cervello mi allontano. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3  
>PUNTO DI VISTA DI EMILY<p>

Siamo imbarcati da un paio di ore sul jet che ci riporta a DC.  
>Sento il tuo sguardo su di me<br>Stai facendo finta di dormire, ma sento che mi guardi, mi osservi…  
>E poi sospiri!<br>Perché sospiri?  
>Cosa vuoi da me?<br>Mi pare di capire, che quel bacio non ha significato nulla per te!  
>Come spero che non abbia significato nulla il bacio che hai dato allo sceriffo<br>Ma chi credo di prendere in giro?  
>L'immagine di loro due che si baciano, mi ha perseguitato tutta la notte, e ancora adesso mi si ripresenta.<br>Cerco di concentrarmi su tutt'altro, e ruoto il viso verso il finestrino per ammirare il panorama, mentre lentamente il sonno si fa strada in me, portandomi di nuovo, in un sonno leggero, agitato e poco ristoratore.  
>"stiamo atterrando" mi desta con una carezza JJ<br>È elettrizzata, eccitata! Appena atterrati, si recherà immediatamente a Rock Creek da David, per il loro primo insieme.  
>Le si legge la felicità negli occhi, le si legge l'entusiasmo sul viso.<br>Sorrido leggermente.  
>"Cos'è accaduto?" mi domanda sottovoce<br>"JJ… per favore! Non ti chiedo di stare fuori da sta storia  
>Solo che devo ancora fare chiarezza nella mia testa, capire cosa voglio, come lo voglio…"<br>"C'è stato qualcosa tra te e Hotch in questo viaggio in Oregon, è evidente! Anche Reid ha notato che qualcosa tra di voi è strano" mi risponde  
>"ieri sera, ho visto Hotch che baciava lo sceriffo…" dico, lasciando volutamente in sospeso il discorso, quasi a dire che è stato l'elemento scatenante.<br>"e… quindi?" mi domanda JJ con un mezzo sorriso, come chi fa la domanda, conoscendo molto bene la risposta.  
>"E quindi, mi ha dato fastidio! Non c'è nulla tra me ed Aaron, non c'è stato nulla in passato… Quindi in parte non capisco perché mi abbia dato fastidio. E sicuramente la mia reazione è stata esagerata" dico tutto d'un fiato<br>Ma JJ, vede lungo.  
>"Già, capisco! Tra te ed <strong>AARON<strong> non c'è nulla. Perché essere gelosi? Credo che puoi dare la colpa alla sindrome pre-mestruale ci hanno costruito e vinto dei processi di omicidio… **AARON** capirà!" mi dice la mia amica, alzandosi dal sedile dopo l'atterraggio e dileguandosi in direzione delle auto.  
>Morgan accompagna JJ al SUV, e la porta subito a Quantico dove recupera la sua auto e va verso Rock Creek per passare il WE, restiamo io, Reid ed Aaron sull'altro SUV.<br>L'aria è davvero pesante all'interno dell'auto. voglio sedermi su i sedili dietro, ma quando arrivo, Reid è già sistemato.  
>Il viaggio si svolge in assoluto silenzio, anche la radio è staccata.<br>Sono del tutto a disagio.  
>È stato il viaggio più lungo che ricordi.<br>Nel parcheggio del BAU, voglio solo afferrare la mia borsa ed allontanarmi il più possibile.  
>"Prentiss!" mi chiama<br>Ruoto gli occhi in segno di stizza, mentre Reid mi guarda quasi impaurito.  
>"Come già detto al resto del Team, lunedì e martedì, sono giorni liberi. Appuntamento in ufficio, mercoledì alle 9"<br>Mi dice con tono ordinario  
>Normale<br>"Va bene Capo!" rispondo stizzita e mi giro allontanandomi.  
>"Prentiss!" mi chiama di nuovo<br>Un mugugno di spazientimento mi esce automatico.  
>"Devi solo mandarmi via mail il tuo rapporto entro lunedì, così lo faccio avere alla Strauss" mi dice ancora.<br>"Va bene Capo!" rispondo ancora più stizzita e mi allontano velocemente, prima che mi fermi ancora. 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4  
>PUNTO DI VISTA DI HOTCH<p>

Avrei voluto chiamarla una terza volta  
>Stavolta non parlarle di lavoro, ma Reid era lì con noi<br>Ha osservato tutta la scena prima di andare via, seguendo Emily.  
>Non credo abbia capito cosa turba me e Prentiss, ma di sicuro ha recepito che qualcosa non è del tutto "normale" tra di noi.<br>Rimango come un cretino a guardare che Emily salga in auto, e si allontani.  
>È arrabbiata, mi odia, e io non so da che parte incominciare per farle capire che è lei la persona che voglio.<br>Farle capire che lo sceriffo mi ha preso alla sprovvista, e che se avesse aspettato mezzo minuto, avrebbe visto che allontanavo lo sceriffo, poiché nella mia testa, c'è lei.  
><em>Le <em>_sue __mani __fredde __che __cingono __il __mio __viso, __distogliendo __lo __sguardo __da __JJ __e __Dave __e __obbligandomi __a __guardarla __in __viso._  
><em>Quella <em>_pelle __stupendamente __diafana, __appena __appena __arrossata __sulle __guance __dal __freddo, __quel __fantastico __nasino __che __chiede __solo __di __essere __stuzzicato, __quegli __occhi __profondamente __scuri, __emotivi__… __dicono __tutto __quegli __occhi, __ti __dicono __se __lei __è __felice __o __triste, __se __è __entusiasta __o __preoccupata__… __o __arrabbiata__… __o __delusa__…_  
>Nel freddo di quella mattina, mi sono soffermato su quelle perfette labbra da baciare. Lineari, piene, perfettamente ricoperte da un velo di rossetto. Quelle labbra che si sono avvicinate alle mie e delicatamente hanno riacceso in me sensazioni che non provavo da anni, reazioni che sognavo di provare ma che non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di approfondire. Non le ho spinte via quelle fantastiche labbra, le ho prese, le ho possedute, le ho fatte mie.<br>E ancora adesso, dopo settimane in cui non abbiamo potuto avvicinarci, baciarci, toccarci… sogno quelle fantastiche labbra sulle mie, poiché solo quelle labbra, solo quegli occhi, solo quella donna su questa terra è ciò che cerco.  
>Sembro un merluzzo sotto sale, fermo nel mezzo del parcheggio del BAU, con la giacca aperta e la go-bag in mano, mentre la guardo allontanarsi.<br>Scaravento la borsa in auto, accendo il motore e vado a casa dal mio bambino, mia altra ragione di vita.

PUNTO DI VISTA DI EMILY

Sono davvero arrabbiata.  
>Rientrata a casa, me ne voglio andare a dormire.<br>Domani, andrò a fare spese con JJ, e vorrà avere particolari su cosa è accaduto, e onestamente non so neanche da dove iniziare…  
>Afferro un barattolo di Haagen daz e mi vado a sedere sul divano. Mi aspetta una maratona di Grey's Anatomy e gelato.<br>L'indomani, arriva velocemente e alle due del pomeriggio JJ è fresca fresca alla mia porta.  
>Sono ancora assonnata ed in pigiama, quindi la invito ad entrare.<br>È raggiante JJ, deduco subito che Dave stia meglio…  
>Mentre mi faccio la doccia, la mia amica mi aspetta in camera, raccontandomi fin nei più piccoli particolari la giornata di ieri con Dave<br>La guardo e sorrido.  
>Non aspetta molto, JJ, a tirare fuori l'argomento Hotch<br>"Che è successo Emily?  
>Non è da te reagire in questo modo" mi dice senza mezze parole.<br>La osservo mentre si alza dal letto e mi precede in cucina a fare un caffè.  
>Sono quasi le tre del pomeriggio e il non avere ancora assunto caffeina, inizia a pesare.<br>Beviamo il caffè, e sono convinta di aver eluso le domande di JJ.  
>Infatti la giornata passa tranquilla, compriamo un taglia sigari per Dave,e un completino intimo per JJ.<br>Decidiamo di concederci un "Real Aperitivo" in un ristorante italiano, e optiamo per il Carpano -Punt e Mes- Americano (Un punto di dolce e mezzo di amaro) giusto da indurci a parlare.  
>L'alcool mi rilassa e quando JJ (vecchia saggia!) torna alla carica sull'argomento Hotch… saranno i volumi alcolici, sarà che gli stuzzichini sono pochi e scarsi (non come il vero aperitivo italiano, che ci puoi cenare con gli stuzzichini), ma mi sento quasi sollevata di poterne parlare con lei.<br>Dopo un sorriso stirato e storto inizio dall'inizio…  
>Racconto a JJ di quella mattina all'eliporto, di come le labbra di Aaron non sono scappate al bacio, benché fugace…<br>E l'alcool aiuta a far uscire quei lati nascosti, quelle sensazioni che solitamente si provano, ma che non riconosciamo, se non per una frazione di secondo.  
>L'avvicinare il viso a quello di lui, osservando la reazione attraverso la fessura delle palpebre ormai socchiuse;<br>il respirare il dopobarba, che abbiamo assaporato milioni di volte, ma mai da quel "punto di vista".  
>Sondare la morbidezza delle sue labbra, in contrasto con la sorpresa che ci si legge sopra.<br>Percepire il contrasto del nostro corpo che si avvicina al suo, ancora immobile, e poi sentire le sue mani callose sulla schiena  
>Sì…<br>Sentire  
>Poiché, possiamo avere un milione di vestiti addosso, avere addirittura lo scafandro…<br>Ma quella sensazione delle mani che sfiorano la nostra schiena è reale…  
>Profonda…<br>Talmente tangibile da sentire le curve dei polpastrelli  
>Talmente tangibile da far perdere un battito al cuore<br>Talmente reale, da doverci concentrare, per poter riprendere a respirare…  
>E quei secondi…<br>Quegli infiniti secondi che passano dopo un bacio rubato…  
>Quel guardarsi negli occhi da una distanza irrisoria, e cercare un segno<br>Un indizio per capire se tutto ciò che abbiamo provato noi, lo ha provato anche lui…  
>Ho ancora i brividi a parlarne a distanza di giorni<br>Sento ancora il suo respiro sul mio viso  
>Vedo ancora la sorpresa nel grigio dei suoi occhi<br>Per poi udire in lontananza le pale dell'elicottero che aumentano di potenza…  
>E sentirmi dire, con un filo di voce… con una voce che non sembra neanche la mia…<br>"Dobbiamo andare…"  
>E poi, la rabbia che mi sale, quando racconto a JJ di due sere fa…<br>Quando ero sul balcone della stanza d'hotel…  
>Vedere quella donna che lo avvicina, lo chiama per nome<br>E come avevo fatto io qualche settimana prima, accosta le sue labbra a quelle di Aaron.  
>Racconto a JJ come la rabbia sia nata, cresciuta, esplosa in modo quasi incontrollato.<br>JJ m'interrompe, mi chiede se dopo il bacio all'eliporto ci sono stati altri "contatti" con Hotch..  
>"la sera stessa, abbiamo parlato nel giardino dell'hotel, e ci siamo detti che avremmo parlato in modo lucido ed ordinato a caso finito" dico quasi come se quella frase fosse una sconfitta…<br>JJ si mette a ridere  
>Guardo incredula la mia amica<br>Come può prendermi in giro così?  
>Mi sento offesa e tradita dalla sua risata, ci rimango male…<br>"perché ridi?" domando stizzita  
>"rido, perché sei innamorata, e non riesci a confessarlo neanche a te stessa. Ti ostini a rivivere il bacio con Aaron nella tua testa, mentre l'altro emisfero del cervello ti dice che è "poco" per sentirsi gelosa.<br>Rido, perché se solo avessi aspettato 30 secondi prima di arrabbiarti…"  
>Lascia in sospeso il discorso.<br>"JJ, sai qualcosa che io non so?" domando incuriosita  
>"Emily… non partire dal presupposto che vali poco! Non credere di valere così poco; che la gente non sa che esisti, e che si dimentica di te facilmente. È difficile dimenticarsi di te… praticamente impossibile. Che sia un incontro tra amici, una chiacchierata professionale o un bacio rubato..<br>Tu hai il potere di lasciare il segno.  
>Anche se non sei al centro dell'attenzione<br>Anche se non ti lanci da un ponte per salvare qualcuno…  
>Tu hai il potere di lasciare il segno.<br>Nel bene e nel male…  
>Amica mia…" mi dice ancora la mia amica facendo gesto al bel cameriere italiano che ci scrutava dal bancone.<br>"un altro giro!" sentenzia.  
>E sono 3…<br>L'aperitivo si conclude, quando Rossi chiama JJ sul cellulare, per chiedergli se andava a passare la notte a Rock Creek.  
>Ci rendiamo conto di non essere in grado di guidare…<br>Dave, ci comunica che sta mandando qualcuno a prenderci…  
>Ridiamo come due sceme, e mentre aspettiamo l'autista… senza davvero preoccuparci di chi potesse essere il nostro autista… accettiamo un giro offerto da due turisti francesi.<br>Ormai… siamo completamente ubriache quando Hocth entra nel locale.  
>Il viaggio verso la baita di Dave a Rock Creek Park è di circa mezz'ora.<br>Mi devo essere addormentata, perché mi sveglio quando l'auto si ferma davanti alla baita. Cerco di scendere, quando Hotch mi dice di stare in auto, che io e lui saremo tornati a DC in pochi minuti.  
>"io da sola con te in auto non ci sto! Bastardo! Mi hai baciato e poi hai baciato lo sceriffo! Sei un bastardo" vedo Hocth che sorregge JJ e mi dice di aspettare<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 6  
>PUNTO DI VISTA DI HOTCH<p>

Racconto a Dave, cos'è accaduto in Oregon, stuzzicando il mio amico sul fatto che non mi ha raccontato di avere una storia con JJ.  
>"non è una storia, Aaron! È qualcosa di diverso! Sono innamorato! Mi sono innamorato di quella piccola ragazza e del suo fantastico figlio. È incredibile, come il tempo passato con JJ sia sempre troppo poco, come gli sguardi siano intensi e profondi, come il solo pensiero di vederla faccia saltare un battito al mio cuore, di come il suo profumo giunga direttamente al cervello di come una semplice carezza sia il gesto più eloquente del mondo!" mi dice tutto d'un fiato il mio amico.<br>"Avevo mai provato questo prima? Non lo so Aaron! Sono stato sposato 3 volte, in periodi diversi della mia vita. Ed ognuno dei matrimoni è stato a suo modo importante, profondo ed unico. Per diversi motivi i tre matrimoni sono finiti…  
>Per la nostra giovane età il primo, per la sua infedeltà il secondo e per la mia infedeltà il terzo…<br>Perché questo rapporto è diverso?  
>Perché non ho mai sentito il bisogno di anticipare i desideri della mia partner, non ho mai avuto la pelle d'oca in attesa che lei compaia sulla porta del mio appartamento, non ho mai sentito la necessità di evadere da tutto e da tutti, ma CON lei.<br>Mi devo dimettere? Sei qui per farmi notare che ci sono delle regole di fraternizzazione secondo cui, dovrei avere cura di JJ solo come collega e non come compagna di vita?  
>È questo che mi sei venuto a dire?<br>Domani avrai il mio badge…"  
>Mi dice tutto d'un fiato il mio amico. Con il fiato corto e la voce eccitata quando parla di JJ…<br>"sono qui per parlarti di altro….  
>Ho baciato Emily!"<br>Il mio amico mi guarda con aria interrogativa, mentre afferra il bicchiere di thè freddo e si accomoda meglio sulla poltrona.  
>"vai avanti…" m'invita!<br>"o lei ha baciato me… ma questo non cambia! Quella mattina che ti abbiamo portato all'eliporto! E poi non ci siamo più detti nulla…"  
>Lascio in sospeso la frase in attesa che il mio amico capisca, mi aiuti!<br>"Aaron… che pensi tu adesso? Che vuoi fare?" mi domanda.  
>"Vorrei provare di nuovo l'emozione di stringerla tra le braccia, di baciarla profondamente… ma…"<br>"Ma… ?" m'invita a continuare il mio amico.  
>"lo sceriffo ci ha provato con me in Oregon, ed Emily l'ha vista che mi baciava, ma non ha visto che io l'allontanavo e adesso Emily mi evita! Io vorrei…" il silenzio cade tra di noi e per qualche minuto il solo suono udibile è lo crepitio della legna nel vecchio caminetto.<br>Dave, estrae il cellulare e chiama JJ per sapere dove si trovava, ben sapendo che la ragazza era insieme ad Emily.  
>Mentre mi verso una soda nella cucina della baita a Rock Creek, sento Dave che mi chiama ridendo come un pazzo.<br>Mi avvicino e ridendo quasi alle lacrime mi chiede se ho voglia di guidare fino a DC a recuperare JJ ed Emily, che hanno ecceduto con gli aperitivi alcolici e adesso non sono in grado di guidare.  
>Sto avviandomi all'auto, quando il mio amico mi ferma sull'uscio.<br>"dille cosa provi, non lasciare cadere questa cosa… è la tua occasione!"

Entro nel locale, e mi dirigo al tavolo  
>"WoW! The Unit Chief! " dice Emily strascicando le parole, l'alcool ha evidentemente fatto il suo effetto nel cervello di Em.<br>"Con che diritto prima baci lo sceriffo e adesso ti presenti qui? Vattene Aaron!" aggiunge, mentre JJ mi abbraccia e mi sussurra all'orecchio di non demordere  
>"… domani tornerà sobria!"<br>Pago il conto al bar, e tra un insulto ed un altro, carico le ragazze in auto.  
>JJ si addormenta immediatamente sul sedile posteriore, mentre Em impreca al mio fianco sul sedile del passeggero, fino ad assopirsi.<br>Giunti a Rock Creek, dico a Dave che io riporto Em a DC e la metto a letto.  
>Dopo una nuova dose d'insulti, Emily si addormenta pesantemente sul sedile, il suo russare è simile a quello di un marinaio, ma sorrido mentre la guardo assopita nel suo letto profumato di bucato.<br>Le copie delle chiavi di sicurezza, una volta tanto sono servite.  
>Sistemo Em nel letto mettendole il pigiama, le preparo un bicchierone di acqua sul comodino e tiro le tende prima di buttarmi a dormire qualche ora sul divano del salotto.<p>

CAPITOLO 7  
>PUNTO DI VISTA DI EMILY<p>

Sento il telefonino, posto sul mio comodino che vibra e suona…  
>In realtà capisco solo dopo che è il cellulare, inizialmente mi sembra l'intera orchestra sinfonica di Londra, che suona accompagnata dai martelli pneumatici di tutta DC.<br>Prima che raggiungo il cellulare, lui ha finito di suonare.  
>Mi distendo sul letto, ma forse troppo velocemente e mi sembra che i poli terresti si siano invertiti, e il tutto inizia a girare come in su un ottovolante fuori controllo.<br>Il mio stomaco si lamenta, un misto tra fame e nausea, ma niente al mondo mi farebbe sollevare dal letto in questo momento, fortunatamente, le tende sono tirate e il sole invernale non fa breccia indisturbato nella stanza.  
>La mia bocca è riarsa e ruotandomi tra le lenzuola, ben rimboccate, scruto un bicchiere di acqua sul comodino, mi sollevo appena e lo scolo tutto, per poi tornare a coricarmi.<br>Guardo l'orologio che segna le 8.30am  
>Mi corico e chiudo gli occhi, cullata da una musica dolce e in lontananza che mi giunge dalla cucina, insieme ad un invitante profumo di caffè.<p>

*  
>Mi sveglio di soprassalto, realizzando che la musica in cucina e il profumo di caffè, non avrebbero dovuto esserci, almeno che qualcuno non fosse nella mia cucina.<br>Sposto il piumone e scendo dal letto, mi risiedo allibita quando vedo piegati per bene i vestiti che portavo ieri pomeriggio, riposti sul lato vuoto del letto.  
>Indosso un pigiama…<br>E sul cuscino ci sono i segni inequivocabili di chi è andato a dormire senza essersi tolto il trucco… uno scarabocchio di phard, rimmel e ombretto hanno disegnato un brutto pagliaccio sulla federa del cuscino.  
>L'orologio segna le 10.30<br>Recupero la pistola dal comodino e mi avvio verso la cucina, da dove ancora mi giunge la musica.  
>Un foglio di carta attira la mia attenzione, è appeso al frigo:<br>spero di non averti svegliata questa mattina, ho cercato di fare più piano che potevo.  
>Ho dormito sul divano.<br>Il caffè è nella brocca, basta scaldarlo.  
>Mangia e bevi acqua, così affronti meglio i postumi della sbronza di ieri.<br>Fatti trovare pronta per le 21.00, ho prenotato al Bistrò.  
>Mettiti il vestito nero…<br>AA.  
>Sorrido…<br>Inevitabilmente sorrido a quel bigliettino firmato "AA"  
>Chiamo immediatamente JJ.<br>Rossi mi risponde che è ridotta peggio di un Mocio Vileda, e che spera si riprenda per quella sera, dato che aveva prenotato in uno dei migliori ristoranti di DC, ma alla fine, me la passa.  
>"dimmi cos'hai visto dal balcone l'altra sera!" dico imperativa<br>"Emily, dai… cosa vuoi che abbia visto! Ho visto Hotch che allontanava lo sceriffo, ed entrava nella hall dell'hotel" mi dice con voce strascicata la mia amica.  
>E senza neanche salutare, riaggancia il telefono.<br>Povera amica mia…  
>Ieri quegli aperitivi ci hanno davvero tagliato le gambe…<p>

Mentre sono sotto la doccia, sorrido a quello che mi ha detto JJ, al fatto che Aaron ha allontanato lo sceriffo ed è venuto via… è venuto dritto a cercarmi…  
>Mi vesto, il vestito attillato nero… ovviamente.<br>Mi trucco e mentre ragiono su quali scarpe indossare, suonano alla porta.  
>Corro scalza, ad aprire e vedo Aaron che fa capolino da dietro una rosa bianca.<br>"happy valentine's day" mi dice.  
>Lo faccio accomodare, e cingendogli il collo con le braccia, e mettendomi in punta dei piedi, lo bacio…<br>Assaporandone ogni secondo, assaporando ogni aspetto di questo incredibile bacio **NON** rubato.  
>-End-<p> 


End file.
